The End
The End '(終わり ''Owari) is a fanmade anime by Aisu Shironami. The genres for this anime are action, sci-fi, school, romance, supernatural, super-power and mystery. Background Story Years later, the earth started to change. All because of one incident. 20 years ago, a group of people from a well-known company claimed to have found a way to save humanity and earth. They created a medicine that able to give people abilities beyond humanity in agility, brain and others. To gain it, the 'medicine' are only able to work for a baby when they are still in their mother's bearing. The mother simply drink the 'medicine' and when the baby born, they slowly become more powerful than average humans in strength, abilities and powers. But, the medicine got an unexpected turnout. The child who has the medicine in their body become strange. At a certain age and time, the medicine will work with a sign that their eyes turned red for a moment. But after that, the children lost their memories. Only remembering their names and the last moment they saw without knowing who are they. In many cases, the parents thought this is only a side effect, but slowly, the children turned into monsters with abilities beyond human and different on each person as they grew up. On some limit, they slowly destroying the city and the government had no choice but to kill them, but they never got the chance to kill all of them. Although some survived, they are forbidden to have children in the future since the medicine could be passed down to their child. The founders are the one to blame. But they disappeared. As the government thought this was over, this incident keep going for years. Like the medicine had become a virus. To make the use of it and protect the city, the government created a special place to keep safe all the mutant child. Plot The End episode lists. Yuto woke up having no idea of who he is but his name at the age of 8. All he could remember was bits of memory that he could never recall. A person told him that he's special. A Mutant. The person told him that he got no past and the person said that if he could fulfill what he asked to do, he will get his memory back. He live in a place called "Private City" and resides in City Part 6. After 7 years of training, he was sent to the Main Part City to continue his high school studies. But, it was not like what he expected. As soon as he arrives, he was put into a team of 6 and given missions. He met Hime, Yusuke, Rikka, Madoka and Kaname. They must finish their missions, doing high school studies and guarding the Real City from the berserk children who become monsters. But as things go on, they began to get bits and bits of things that they never know, and should not know. Characters '''Rokumoto Yuto (ロクモト 優人 Rokumoto Yuuto) - The lead male protagonist. Yuto is a bit annoying and scary, he got a nickname 'gangster' back in the city. But he's actually pretty friendly. He used to live in City Part 6 and his mutation is called flash eye which is super agility the sees through things perfectly. Nishima Hime (に島 ヒメ Nishima Hime) - One of the main female protagonist. Hime is calm and cool on the outside, but she never mind what others said about her and actually nice and get embarrassed easily. She used to live in City Part 2 and her mutation is reducing the temperature of things into solid ice. Ichida Yusuke (位置だ 祐介 Ichida Yuusuke) - Another main male protagonist. He's very friendly and fun and has a lot of friends. He seemed a bit childish, but he's actually very mature. He used to live in City Part 1 and his mutation is animal shape-shifter and ability to talk to the animal he turned into. Yotsutani Rikka (四ツたに 梨花 Yotsutani Rikka) - Another main female protagonist. Rikka is very fun and cheerful. She's very talkative and kinda annoying sometimes, but she's very caring to her friends. She used to live in City Part 4 and her mutation is to create a duplicate of herself. Sanmura Kaname (参村 要 Sanmura Kaname) - Another main male protagonist. He's sociable and very popular, even with kids from other city. But he's very humble and a very good friend. He's also Hime's pen pal. He used to live in City Part 3 and his mutation is super strong power. Gomatsu Madoka (語末 まどか Gomatsu Madoka) - Another main female protagonist. Madoka is very quiet and shy. She rarely talks until she met Rikka and Hime. Despite that, she's a huge otaku and loves collecting mangas from the Real City. She used to live in City Part 5 and her mutation is to reduce or increase the weight in things. Main - The leader of the Private city (like, the president) Shuwo Izumi - The guider of Yuto's team who's in charge of basically everything. She's also a mutant and in a platinum team. Nishima Ryota - Izumi's partner who helps Yuto's team. He's also in one of the platinum teams. Shuwo Haru - Homeroom teacher of Yuto's class. Ichida Minami - The trainer of Yuto's team. Gomatsu Sumire - Madoka's close friend from City Part 5 and classmate of the main characters. Locations Private City - A city far away designed to train and raise the mutant children. Its divided into few parts of cities. Each city are like a 'community'. Surnames of the person are telling from which city they were put. Real City - The real city with ordinary humans. Kurogami High School - A high school in the Main City with normal school education and special higher level of mutant training. Team Levels * Platinum Teams - The highest level teams filled with experienced mutants who have high statistics. Most of them not only guarding and fighting the uncontrolled mutants on the Real City, but also training, teaching and guiding the mutants to become stronger. Only few chosen mutants are able to join this team. * Gold Teams - The second high level teams. Most members here are teams who have achieved many difficult missions and many people stuck in this level. * Silver Teams - A level under the gold team. * Bronze Teams - The level that recieved after they graduate high school. * First Teams - Mutant teams for high schoolers. Trivia Gallery Category:Fan Anime